Tied Since Birth
by D i a T h e R y t e r
Summary: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be. (Who should Ginny be with? Harry or Draco. Tell me in your review)
1. Reminded Deal

**Tied Since Birth  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter One:

Reminded Deal

Summer had fallen in the quiet of the Burrow as a young, Ginny Weasley, slept. Her arm was over her head. Blanket on the floor forgotten and uncared for. She was dreaming...but she didn't know that an owl...or rather an eagle flew to her father's window.  
  
"Darling," Mrs. Weasley said rolling to one side, "get that."

Mr. Weasley groaned before crawling out of bed. He opened the window sleepily. The eagle looked at him impatiently as Mr. Weasley untied the letter. Stopping halfway he rubbed his eyes before taking the letter off. He said on the bed and opened the letter. "Who is it?" Molly said sitting up a little.

He yawned, "most likely...ministry."

She nodded and went back to go to sleep. He smiled and bent over to kiss her head before reading the letter:

_Weasley:_

_I belive in the past we have made a deal. Sadly to say...the deal is something we right now can't break. So...saying this. I have reluctantly agreed with my wife to met with you and your daughter. Owl me back as soon as you can._

_Lucius_

Now he was fully awake. He re-read the whole thing again. He looked over to Molly who was still asleep. With an angry sigh he went to his desk. He brought out some parchment and wrote an answer back before sending off the letter with the eagle. The eagle had let out a cry and woke Molly. "Bloody bird," he mumbled.

"Arthur," Molly said, "don't swear...what's wrong?"

Arthur hung his head, "I have bad news, Molly."

Molly looked at him worriedly as he explained the whole thing...

A floor below Ginny turned with a silly smile playing on her lips. Harry Potter was coming tommorow. She didn't want her dreams to end...it was so sad it was all going to become a nightmare.

¤°¤

She yawned before streching. She turned over away from the sunlight and rubbed her eyes. Harry, she thought warily, his coming today!

She went to go get ready. She grabbed some muggle shorts and muggle top as she went for the shower.

"RON!" Fred Weasley said leaning his head against the door, "open the door! Hermione's not coming until _you _get _her_ so don't fret yourself so much! I need the bloody bathroom!"

"Hold on!" Ron said. Ginny smirked and tapped Fred's back, "1...2...3..."

"4...5...6...7," Fred said through gritted teeth, "it isn't working!"

"8...9...10...11," Ginny said.

Fred groaned, "you're only happy, Harry's, coming today."

She rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek, "think...Angelina?"

Fred nodded. "Wait...that's George's girl-"

"I'm done!" Ron said opening the door with a towel around his neck.

"Yes!" Fred said dashing into the bathroom.

Ginny stiffled a giggle. Ron shook his head and smiled at Ginny.

"Ron."

He jumped and looked behind him, "oh...hey, Angelina. What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to say that." Ginny said looking over at Angelina.

She smiled, "where's George? I'm bringing him to my place for the day."

Ron nodded and looked up the stairs, "GEORGE! ANGELINA'S HERE!"

Ginny shook her head, "another day at the, Weasley house."

**[A/N: Yep! I'm re-writing the whole thing! Hey, if I wasn't writing messaging my love this would've been finished! Oh well! I didn't like what I was doing with the old one I wrote.]**

_**Review! :D**_


	2. I Love You

**Tied Since Birth  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter Two:

I Love You

**[A/N: Thanks for reviewing!]**

Once everyone was change (and had a chance to use the toilet) they went to have breakfest. Ginny had ate her full and stared out at the window. One thing Arthur was glad of when she started dating Harry was her tendences to not think and wonder off rather then pay attention. He was very relived for that this morning because he needed to think a little more before he came back home and told her.

¤°¤

Harry, she though airily while twirling her spoon. I still can't believe, she thought tilting her head a little, can't belive how...how all this happened...it seems like Chrismas all over again.

_"Happy Christmas, Harry," Ginny said smiling as she handed him over his present from her._

_He smiled back and gave her the present he got for her. She remebered it exactly. A simple white envelope...one the fold of the letter held a muggle thing called a 'sticker.' It represented the words 'Happy Christmas.' She had opened it carefully making sure she didn't ruin the sticker. By the time she had gotten the letter out the clock rang. She looked up and smiled at Harry._

_"Happy Christmas," Harry said. "Are you going to open the present or no?"_

_She laughed and took out the letter, "want me to read it out loud?"_

_"Er," Harry said, "better in your head."_

_She eyed him but shrugged before reading:_

_Ginny,_

_Each time I hear your voice_

_I can't explin it_

_It's not by choice_

_My heart beats faster _

_My knees get weak_

_My stomach gets_

_Butterflies_

_I can hardly speak_

_Every minute feels like brand new_

_I can't help it_

_I'm falling for you_

_Love,_

_Harry_

_Ps. Happy Christmas_

_Shw remembered swallowing and looking up, "you really mean this?"_

_He had nodded and sat near her, "I," he took her hand, "really am falling for you."_

"Ginny?" Fred asked snapping her out of it.

"Yeah?"

Fred grinned at her, "your all red...thinking about a green-eyed boy?"

She rolled her eyes, "I love you...but you're really a headache at times."

He shook his head, "Gin-Gin, I think your in love."

"What?" Ron, her, and her father all said at the same time.

Fred looked at them amused, "she didn't tell me to shut it or go away. She just told me she loved me and I was a headache. I think she's a little bit in love...eh, dad?"

Her dad didn't say anything,

"Daddy? Something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Er, no, Ron, eat up. We have to go soon!" Arthur said with a cheery smile. But Ginny swore something was wrong.

¤°¤

They left. During that while Ginny went around the house cleaning. tired she sat down on the couch and yawned, "mum!" She whinned, "I'm already tired! Not to mention it's only noon!"

Molly only laughed and headed to the door. She saw the car coming in. "Hermione! Harry!" Molly said cheerfully while giving them both hugs, "my...you've certinly have grown." Molly flashed Harry a smile while trying to striaghten his clothes and gave Hermione a wink.

Harry had gone in before anyone. He was happy to see Ginny lying on the couch yawning. "Sleepy, love?" Harry asked once he was in the room.

She smiled at him, " a bit," she placed out her hand and he tried pulling her up but she pulled back and giggled when he came down on her. "I missed you," she said kissing his cheek.

He laughed, "same here," he kissed her lips softly, "I love you," he said staring at her.

She smiled, "I love you, too." She kissed him and sighed as he rested on her chest.

Arthur Weasley wasn't too far while this happend he was smiling sadly as Molly hugged him from behind, "you have to tell her before tommorow."

He sighed, "I know..."

"She'll love you no matter what," Molly said reasurring.

"I highly doubt that," Arthur said look at her in the eye, "she loves him," Arthur said shaking his head, "I'm going to ruin it."

Molly kiss him, "shush, we have to do this."

He nodded and leaned into the hug she gave him.

**[A/N: So? Good? God...I'm feeling bad for Harry! :(...not to mention she has to find out and has to talk to Malfoy! PS The poem was something I stole from Jesse :-p...sadly it was not my great creation :(...LoL I'm falling love with this idea and this story...again! I guess time can't even stand in loves way...LoL]**

_**Review! :D**_


	3. Telling Her

**Tied Since Birth**

Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chap. 3

Telling her

"Harry!" A squel came from Ginny causing everyone to look. Harry tackled her to the ground before tickling her.

"Say your sorry, Gin," Harry said while she was kicking him and pushing him away with laughter. She had pushed him off the couch on 'accident.'

"Ne-ver!" She managed out as she tried tickling him back. He started laughing under her, "ha! I won!"

Harry sat up and pouted at her. He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek, "your mean."

She grinned up at him, "a specilty from me."

He chuckled and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

She kissed him softly, "I love you too."

She leaned into him and sighed. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Do you usualy have wet spots on your pants?"

"What?" He asked looking down.

Ginny kept her head down, "theres one over here," she said poking the 'wet spot.'

He blushed at where she was touching, your a bloody pervert, Potter, he thought as he looked down. He let out a chuckle, "that's Dudley's work. He sparyed something on me before I left."

Ginny looked up at him and smiled. "Alright...I guess thats a good excuse." He heard her mumble.

"Ginny!" Harry said eyes wide.

She buried her head into his chest and giggled. "I'm only kidding!"

"Lier," Harry mumbled.

She lifted her head, "hey! What was I suppose to think? You _are_ a boy you know."

"That has nothing to do with it!" Harry said his face red.

She giggled again and kissed his lips to shut him up. He did. Not that he minded of course...after all he _is_ a boy after all.

¤°¤

It was noon time and Harry was playing Qudditch with them while Ginny walked to Hermione. "You guys are honestly so cute!" Hermione said with a sly smile.

Ginny giggled, "he _is_ something isn't he?"

She smiled. "I think I'm jealous."

Ginny sipped her ice lemonade, "of what?"

"You. Harry. Love," Hermione said starring up at the boys.

Ginny nudged her, "so how _is_ my brother?"

"Nothing," Hermione said, "honestly, he really as thick as they say."

Ginny giggled again and looked at the boys playing. "Ginny dear!" She heard her mother call, "your father wants a word!"

"Coming mum!" Ginny said heading into the house. She spotted her dad at the kitchen table, "something a matter, dad?"

"Ginny," he said, "I suggest you sit."

She sat.

"I know this is hard to hear but," her father cleard his throat, "you were arrange to marrige before you were born."

She blinked and let the words come to her, "w- what? Who? Better yet_ how_?"

¤°¤

_Arthur Weasley and Lucious Malfoy had just ran from Molly. "I can't believe she fell for it! The stupid girl!" Lucius said; triumphant._

_"Malfoy! Weasley!" Molly voice rang out, "you two are dead!"_

_They laughed some more. "Man, wouldn't it be nice to have are kids do this?" Arthur asked._

_Lucius nodded, "too right. I think we should do something about it."_

_"Like what?"_

_"Beroth one of our childern."_

_"Honestly?"_

_Lucius nodded._

_Arthur shrugged, "sure." They made the document once they left school._

_¤°¤_

"So I'm stuck marrying, Malfoy?" She screeched. "Honestly, dad! I won't do it! I love, Harry! I can't," she said.

Arthur hung his head, "if you don't you'll die."

"What?" She asked.

"There s curse set on the sheet...you'll die if you don't marry."

She looked away shaking, "I hate you." She said before running up the stairs. Harry Potter came in looking at Mr. Weasley his face pale.

**[A/N: Sorry bout the whole it's a guy thing. I had to add it in. :D]**

_**Review! :D**_


	4. Dinner With Malfoy and A Promise

**Tied Since Birth**

Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chap. 4

Dinner With Malfoy and A Promise

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. Arthur took hold of Harry's shoulder and tried but ended up roughly pushing him down into a chair. Harry stared up at him. Arthur flinched at the hurt in his eyes, "Mr. Weasley, it isn't true...is it? You really didn't have her beroth to Malfoy, d- did you?"

"I'm sorry, Harry," Mr. Weasley said his head hung.

Harry stood up, "I'm sorry to, Mr. Weasley," he said. His voice was cold; he ran up the stairs. No doubt to Ginny.

"I didn't know Harry would hate me too," Arthur said.

Molly sighed and hugged him, "I'm sorry, myself."

**¤°¤**

"Ginny?" A hurt and afraid voice asked through her door.

"C- come in," she said her eyes were trained out the window.

Harry came in and pulle dher into a hug, "I'm sorry," he whispered kissing her head, "I love you."

She cried. Only for him. Only for him...

"I promise," he said kissing her on the lips softly, "I promise to have you marry someone you love rather then be forced," he said burying his head into her hair.

"I love you," she said sobbing, "I wish this didn't happen."

Harry kissed her again; his hand rubbed her arms, "I hate this as much as you hate it," he said kissing her head, "I promise."

She helded onto him as if it was for dear life. Molly Weasley watched with her own tears before heading down to her husband.

**¤°¤**

"Ginny!" Arthur cried, "are you ready?" She came down wearing the green strapdress her mother told her to wear. With a heavy sigh she came down. "You look beautiful, dear."

She nodded and walked into the room with Harry in it. He had been waiting for her. "Hi, love," he said softly. She smiled and he hugged her tight, "you look lovely, I love you."

"Thanks, I love you too," she said holding him back.

Harry brushed a lock of hair away from her face, "have fun tonight."

She laughed dryly, "mission impossible."

He smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. "Just don't let, Malfoy, get to you."

She sighed, "I'm a Weasley, Potter, honestly."

He nodded, "too right."

She kissed his cheek, "I'm missing you already."

"Same here."

**¤°¤**

"So, you're Miss Weasley?"

She nodded with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"I belive you know our son," she said smiling, "Draco Malfoy," Malfoy was pushed a head a scowl on his face.

Ginny eyed him, "we met a few times."

He smirked but said nothing. She glared right back her heart beating with pain. "A pleasure to see you again, W- Miss Weasley," he said bending down and kissing her hand. She smiled but it didn't reach her eye and pulled away.

"Dinner?"

"That'd be nice." Ginny said with a smile before follwoing her to the dinning room. Ginny fought a gasp. We could all live in this room, Ginny said admiring how large and beautiful it was.

"Impress?" Draco drawled near her.

"Depends," she said, "am I allowed to say I am?"

He laughed slightly as if he was afraid anyone would hear, "you have guts, Weasley."

She looked at him, "if I had more guts, Malfoy, I would have never came." She spun on her heel and sat down.

It was dreadful. No, worse then that. More like slow beautiful torture. The food was wonderful but it was so quiet she was even afraid to cough. Not to mention Malfoy kept on pointing out what the foods were making her eat only part of it. "It's only manners to tell you what they are," he had whispered to her. She had glared at him, "if it's manners. Then I suggest you not tell me," she said back eating a small part of the lambs heart.

They had Malfoy lead her around the house. A while after a house elf asked for him in another room. He went leaving her in the library. Hermione, would have my head if I didn't tell her about this place, Ginny thought as she let her hands touch the books as she walked by. "Weasley," She turned around and glared; he smirked, "my mother wanted me to invite you to stay over tommorow night."

She blushed, "well, I don't know. I'd have to ask my father."

He nodded, "time to go home." He said taking her arm and leading her into a bedroom.

"Who's room is this?"

"Mine."

"Oh."

"Here," he handed her floo power. "I think you know what to do."

She nodded and took some before going into the fireplace.

**[A/N: How was that? I'm writing MML chap so don't worry! ;-p. The site for Ginny's dress is: you'll have to email me if you want it. Stupid thing won't show the link!]**

_**Review! :D**_


	5. The Reason and Packing For the Sleep Ove...

**Tied Since Birth**

Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chap. 5

The Reason and Packing For the Sleep Over

The next day, Harry and Ginny sat out side on a bench neither one had spoken since Harry had asked her out there. The silence was uncomfortable. Harry ran a hand through his hand before saying, "Ginny?"

She looked up and smiled slightly, "yeah?"

He took her hand, "what are you thinking about?"

She cocked her head to the side, "the whole curse on a piece of paper...can that really happen?"

Harry played with her fingers and stared at her while she stared at their hands, "I don't know. Actually I never really thought that could happen."

She looked up with a shy smile, "same here."

He smiled and pulled on her hand lightly, "what?"

She moved closer to him so that her head was on his shoulder, "I love you," she whispered.

He grinned and placed and arm around her waist while still holding the other hand, "I love you too," he said before kissing her.

**¤°¤**

"Ginny?" Ron asked pushing the door open to her room. She was playing around with the teddy bear Harry gave her. A silly grin was on her face. She looked up and Ron smiled, "Dad, wants to talk to you."

She sighed and placed the bear down before heading down her self. "Daddy? Ron, said you wanted to see me."

He nodded, "Harry too," he said, "I owe you both an apology."

She shook her head, "no...it was on accident," she sighed and bit her lip, "I should be the one who's sorry."

"Er, Mr. Weasley?" Harry had poked his head in, "you needed to talk to me?"

"We're going for a walk...I'm going to explain the curse and why me and Malfoy, actually agreed on the whole thing."

Ginny nodded and they headed over to the lake. "Right then," Arthur said feeling odd, "lets begin with the curse shall we?" Ginny looked at Harry who smiled and took her hand, "the curse is made to be unbrakable by law. I know it's sounds stupid but it's true. Now, the curse was inserted into my blood and Malfoy's too. The curse is suppose to go into the ones that are close in age...meaning Ginny and Draco. Once this happens...no, let me re-phase that. Ginny will get sicker if she stays away from Draco too long,

"The curse awakes into her viens when she is the right age of sixteen. If she doesn't marry and love Draco by eighteen...I'm afraid she'd get so sick she'd die. As well as Draco," Arthur said his voice softened during the end. Harry squeezed her hand tighter. It seemed like Harry tried to make her remeber the promise he made to her.

Arthur cleared his thoart and carried on, "Malfoy and I, believe it or not, we're just as good mates as Ron and Harry are. We were worser then Fred and George put together. Not to mention are favorite target was your mother. We thought it'd be brillent to have our childern marride so our family of pure bloods could be joined. But once I got the shot and marride your mother I regreted everything.

"You see...I was going to be a death eater myself...but I fell in love. she, meaning your mother, she gave me back the heart Malfoy took. So we fought. He called me a traitor and kicked me out of the death eater group we had. He had said, 'I knew it Weasley. I'd knew you'd bail. Once a goody two-shoes Gryffindor always a damn Gryffindor.' It didn't matter I mean I had forgotten myself about the curse. Besides I always wondered why Malfoy didn't come after us." Arthur sighed and Ginny eyes were wide as well as Harry's.

"You! Were going to be a death eater?" Harry and Ginny both asked.

Arthur nodded with a small smile, "I was going to be one of the best," he said, "I was just as good as Malfoy, maybe even better."

"No matter what, the Weasley's are always better then they are, Dad," Ginny said with a small smile her self.

Harry nodded, "their lower then the foulist creature Hagrid would bring to his class."

"Harry! That's awful," Ginny said hitting him. He laughed.

"Kidding...kidding," he said.

"Lier," she said, "right, I forgot...Mrs. Malfoy wants me to sleep over at the manor tonight."

Arthur nodded and they started back to the house, "by the way," he said, "I'm sorry, you two."

Ginny shook her head and Harry said, "don't be," he smiled at Ginny and looked back at Arthur, "we'll go through this together."

**¤°¤**

Ginny took her jamies out of her drawer and sat on the bed next to Harry, "I don't want to sleep any where near, Malfoy."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, "I know," he hugged her tighter, "but I won't be surprised if, Malfoy, falls in love with you faster then I did."

She stared up at him, "why?"

Harry kissed her softly, "it took me so long," he said horsely, "I never even noticed you...I mean really noticed you until this year. Now, your going to be taken away from me. It took me five damn years and then Malfoy comes and takes it all."

She smiled softly, "I'm not and it Harry," she kissed him, "besides...I like you jealous."

He frowned, "I'm not jealous."

She giggled, "yes you are. Admit it, you're jealous, Malfoy gets me and you won't."

He smied, "alright...I am...but who can blame me?" He asked rubbgin her hand and looking into her eyes. She could barely remeber what they were talking about now, "you're amazing, Gin, you're beautiful. You smile like nothing can ever go wrong, your smart, your brave..."

"What abut _you_?" She asked. "Your wonderful your self, Potter, you're incrediably handsome. Talented at Quidditch, wonderful eyes, a laugh that make other people want to laugh too, a person who cares, someone _I_ love."

He smiled, "I forgot to say that."

"What?" She asked teasingly, "that Harry James Potter fell in love with me?"

He nodded, "that...and the fact that your a hell of a kisser." She giggled and kissed him. But all of a sudden she got dizzy and had to pull out before coughing. "Gin? You alright?"

She waved him off and panicked. "I'm bleeding," she said before dashing to the loo. Harry ran after her and saw she was leaning back with her head held up and a tissue pressed on her nose. "You don't think this was cause of the bloody curse do you?"

Harry got some more tissues, "I haven't a clue. But I'll get your mum, OK?" She nodded and he went off.

**[A/N: Next is the sleep over. By the way Ginn'ys Fifteen and a half so shes almost to where the curse wakes up. Meaning it was probably going to the bathroom during the middle of the night and decided to ruin the moment between her and Harry.]**

_**Review! :D**_


	6. Sleep Over and A Small Kiss

**Tied Since Birth  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter 6

Sleep Over and a Small Kiss

**[A/N: I'm using Virginia because that's what I use for the old one.]**

"Harry," Ginny called out. He turned around and smiled softly.

"Yeah?"

She frowned and felt tears coming so she looked away, "I..."

Feeling worried, he went to her and lifted her chin. He watched as two tears fell down, "what's wrong?"

She stepped back and bit her lip, "I'm," she swallowed and took in a breath, "breaking up with you."

She watched him pale before looking away, "what?" He said softly before looking back at her, Ginny..."

"I'm sorry, Harry," she forced out and bravely looked at him, "but I have too. I'm sorry," she whispered one more time before going up the stairs. She cried silently as she packed up for tonight. Her whole body shook and she felt like she was going to die.

****

She had washed her face and placed on a big fake smile while going down the stairs. She hugged her mother and heard every warning from her brothers. But the only person missing in all of it was, Harry. Ron, had told her he said he was tired an hour ago and had went to go take a nap before dinner.

"Tell him I said," she began but shook her head, "never mind."

Ron just shrugged and hugged her, "watch, Malfoy," he growled, "if he even does anything wrong to you I swear I'll-"

"Ron," Hermione said shaking her head, "let her go. It's only one night."

He rolled his eyes and countered on her while Ginny slowly escaped the whole family scene. They act as if I'm going away for a few weeks, she thought as she was able to get out into the back yard. Half an hour left, she thought sulkily. She jumped when she heard someone sniff behind her, "Harry," she said softly, "I thought you were sleeping."

He nodded, "couldn't sleep," he said not meeting her eye.

"Oh," she mumbled, "I'm leaving soon," she added soon after.

He nodded again, "I know," he said but this time not so harsh.

She nodded too and bit her lip while crossing her arms and looking up, "how are you holding up?" She asked, "with Sirius...I mean."

He shrugged and sighed, "I don't know...the dreams came less ever since...never mind."

She walked over to where he sat quietly and sat at the other end, "well," she began, "I always remeber when I had nightmares...it was just easier to focus on someone you love and try and go back to sleep."

"Yeah," he said in an odd tone she never heard before.

She frowned and got up, "I have to go."

"Alright," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow and don't let, Malfoy, touch you."

She nodded, "I've heard," she started off but stopped when she notice that not once had he looked her in the eye through the whole thing. She bit her lip but sighed and walked back to him, "look me in the eye, Harry."

He didn't.

"Harry James Potter," she said impatiently, "look me in the eye." He did and she frowned once again when she notice they seemed to be slightly red, "are you alright?"

He nodded, "peachy," she looked away. His eyes weren't as soft as they were this morning. "Your going to be late for your fiance."

"I don't care," she said, she looked back at him, "remeber the promise, Harry?" His eyes softened slightly but he nodded curtly, "well," she said, "I want you to make another promise to me."

He began to say something but she cut him off with her hand.

"Harry," she said kneeling down in front of him, "promise me," she whipered, "promise me to love me even as a friend after this ends weather I'm Mrs. Malfoy or not. Can you atleast promise me that?"

He stared at her and nodded before saying rather coldly, "go to your fiance, Ginny, you don't want him waiting."

She sighed and walked off.

****

"Alright, Weasley, you have to sleep with me tonight," Malfoy drawled he was suppose to be leading her to where she was to sleep that night.

She rolled her eyes, "honestly, Malfoy," she snapped, "you have got to be kidding me."

He raised an eyebrow, "I was only kidding," he said, "but what has made you so bitchy this night any ways?"

She glared at him, "for one, Malfoy, you don't swear at me. Two: that's none of your damn business."

He smirked, "Weasley, I can swear at you all I want. besides your room is across mine." He said pointing a finger over there, "but," he drawled, "we have to go out to the court yard and 'get to know one another' as my mother puts it."

She sighed, "fine," she snapped, "I'll be out in five minutes."

He nodded and walked away from her while she walked to the room and flopped on the bed with a close to silly grin before she remebered theose slightly red green eyes.

****

"NO!" Ginny said angrily, "look we'll deal with it this way," she snapped, "I'll tell you something and you tell me something."

Malfoy smirked. He had just asked her weather or not she was a virgin and she and him had fought over and over about weather or not she should answer, "fine, but honestly, is it that bad with, Potter?"

She glared at him, "shut up, Malfoy. Not all people are idiots like you and like to kiss and tell."

He laughed a little, "look, Weasley, as much as I like the kissing I don't really tell much. The girls usually do that for me," he said with a wink.

She glared at him, "you're a damn pig, Malfoy, and if you're with me no way in hell will you cheat!"

He shrugged, "I only do because the girls I date can't make me stay." He leaned forward to her, "what about you?" He drawled softly.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him away, "not on my life."

He smirked, "isn't that ironic? This is for your life, Weasley."

She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, "I know," she said quietly, "which means we have to get along better."

He shrugged, "my idea works too."

She shook her head, "but I don't see how I could do that when your bloody annoying."

"I'm not annoying, Weasley."

"Yes you are, Malfoy, and it so happens to seem that I'm your fiance." Ginny said.

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it," he drawled, "_Virginia_."

She rolled her eyes and closed her eyes leaning back, "I'm tired," she mumbled.

"Then go to sleep," she heard Draco say rather softly.

She opened one eye and bit her lip, "good night," she said and got up.

He grabbed her hand and with a jerk she fell, "I was going to tell you something," he said. Their faces were a mere inch away, "but I rather show you instead." His head came closer until his lips touched hers. It was a small kiss. Very gentle before he pulled away. She barely could react through the whole thing.

She swallowed staring at him, "well," she said clearing her throat, "n- night then."

Her smirked and pushed back a lock of hair, "night." He drawled softly before she got up and walked off ot her bedroom.

**[A/N: SO? How was that? Review!!!! Oh god! I made him kiss her! HeHe...]**

_**Review! :D**_


	7. Fighting, Confessing, and a Kiss

**Tied Since Birth  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter 7

Fighting, Confessing, and a Kiss

"I can't stand you! Not to mention marry you!" She snapped her eyes blazing. Draco had walked in while she was getting ready for lunch and told her she found out about the whole 'Potter' problem.'

"I was only trying to help, Weasley," he drawled trying to calm his own anger.

She rolled her eyes, "HELP? HELP! Malfoy helping me would be getting this damn curse of our backs. _Thats _helping me. Not telling Harry to stay away from me! Your such an-"

"What, Weasley?" He snapped, "idiot? Basturd?" He glared at her, "don't you think I heard it all, Weasley?"

She glared at him, "I don't care, Malfoy, because they're all pretty much right," she said glaring right back.

"You don't even know me, Weasley," he said coldly, "I bet if you gave me a chance," he said walking to the door, "you'd see someone else."

She groaned, I get mad at him, she though, and _his _the one to make me guilty? She sighed and decided to go back to him. She slowly peered into his room and noticed he was by his window. Sitting on the seat part of it with one leg on it, "well?" He drawled, "are you going to come in or not, Weasley?"

She walked up to him, "honestly," she huffed, "I don't know how I'm suppose to get use to you."

He looked at her and she flinched, "look, I'm not trying to be anything, Weasley," he growled.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. He was glaring at her, "alright, Malfoy, I have two hours left...make me change my mind atleast a little bit."

He nodded and pointed to the seat he was sitting on him while he placed his legs off. She walked over and smiled slightly at him. He nodded, "I'm not happy as you are about this, Weasley."

She nodded, "it wasn't very nice though," she said quietly before metting his eyes, "did you honestly have to tell Harry to back off?"

"Weasley," he said, "your better off without him."

She bit her lip, "and who am I better with?" She said angrily as tears threaten to come, "you?"

He shook his head but she went on.

"You don't know me either, Malfoy," she said closing her eyes, "all you probably know is that I'm that Weasley girl who followed Harry like a love sick puppy. Your wrong...everyone is wrong. You don't know how hard it was," she said her voice wavering, "how hard it was to face that and the whole damn Riddle thing. I had to keep my head held up high. It's just to hard," she whispered, "so thinking I'd be safer, Ron, said it'd be better for me to be around him more."

"I never got quite got use to that," she continued, "so I made my own life. Ron didn't quite care about that...as long as I stayed away from Slytherins," she said before she opened her eyes, "there," she said wiping a few tears away. "You know about me...well, how I feel anyway. But, it's your turn now."

He stared at her before taking her hand and rubbing it, "Virginia, tears don't suit you."

She shrugged.

He pulled her closer and rub small circle onto her back. "Go on," he said, "cry, I promise to never tease you about it."

She let herself cry. Promises don't always come true, she thought bitterly as she buried her head into Draco's shoulder.

* * *

****

She fell asleep, he thought as he moved the hair that covered her face gently away. 'You don't know me either, Malfoy,' her voice ran in her head. Oh but, only if you knew, he thought kissing the top of her head lightly.

* * *

****

"Virgina," he said shaking her awake slightly, "get up, your numbing me."

She stirred before blinking her eyes open to see and feel that Malfoy was holding her. "Draco," she said quietly and he stared at her. "I'm sorry," she said shifting off of his leg, "better?"

He nodded.

"What did I do now?" She asked.

He didn't say anything. He only leaned in having their faces a kiss away. She swallowed and felt his lips press onto hers. She melted against them and kissed back. Her arms went around her neck as the kiss deepaned.

**[A/N: it's late out and I'm tired...I'm updating this now and I hope you lke it... BTW...I hate the line thingys but they won't let me put stuff to separate them unless they're the line thingys! thanks for reviweing:**

**Tom Felton's One and Only: **Thank you I thought it was awesome too. LoL

**TheStarsBright:** LoL...lil hyper? Anyway heres more. Now review again! LoL

**Alenor:** I quite agree myself even as the writer of the story. xD

_**Review! :D**_


	8. Add Dreaming With A Hint of Harry Potter

**Tied Since Birth  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had place them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter 8

Add Dreaming With A Hint of Harry Potter

"Malfoy," She said shaking him slightly. He groaned and swatted her hand away before sticking his nose in the air slightly, "arrogant prick," she muttered. She shook him harder, "wake up!"

He groaned again and blinked open his eyes, "bloody hell," he murmured rubbing his eyes, "what happen?"

She stared at him confused, "what do you mean?"

He paused for a second and looked at her and shook his head, only a dream get a hold of your self! He thought.

"Right," she said getting off, "I have to get home, I'm a half-hour late."

"Lovely," he muttered rubbing his face.

She took her backpack, "see you." She said before stepping into the fire place and shouting out her destination.

**iIiIi**

"I'm home!" Ginny shouted and was immediately crushed by her mother.

"Oh dear you scared us half to death," she said squeezing her tighter before letting go.

She frowned, "sorry mum, I took a nap and must've slept later then usual."

"Long as your alright dear," Molly said taking in a deep breath, "Harry got Malfoy's owl."

Ginny groan, "I forgot about that," she said, "where is he?"

"Upstairs," she said and before Molly could say another word Ginny placed down her bag and rushed up the stairs.

Ginny caught her breath when she reached the last floor. Slowly she opened the door and peaked in. Harry was there…but he wasn't alone…

It looked like Parvati had came over for a visit. Harry and her spoke softly until Parvati gave him a small kiss on the cheek which turned him red. Ginny walked away somewhat shaky when she reached to her room they had already caught up to her pace, "Ginny?"

Ginny breathed in deeply and turned with a forced smile, "Parvati! It's so nice to see you!"

Parvati smiled back, "yes you too, you look lovely."

"Only a Weasley charm," Ginny joked and continued, "you looked lovely as well, but I'm sure I'm not the one who has noticed this." 

Parvati looked confused but Harry tensed behind her, "Ginny-"

"Well, I best get my rest you, you know how floo travelling can live you some what dizzy." Ginny said her voice being sickly chirpy. Parvati smiled unsure and continued down the steps. Once she was gone she didn't look at Harry at all until she yanked open her bedroom door.

She would've slammed it if Harry hadn't caught it, "Ginny," he said softly.

She turned around her fake smile still plastered, "I do hope your happy Harry. But need I remind you that someone had told you to stay **away **from _me_?"

Harry eyes darkened, "I just wanted to tell you we're having a party for my birthday this Friday. _I_ hope your _fiancé_ can come," he said as if the word gagged him before he left and slammed the door.

Ginny sat on her bed and buried her self into her pillow and cried once the door was fully closed.

**iIiIi  
**  
Harry leaned his ear upon the door and listen intently. He felt his heart strangle as he heard her sobs within the door. He pulled his ear away and stared at the door before saying very softly, "I love you." With that he left to go down stairs.

**A/N: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Repeat that fifty million times and then times it by three. I don't know why I stopped but I just re-read this story and decided to continue.**

**Thanks for reviewing:  
**


	9. Tree Love: Part One

**Chapter Eight: Tree Love Prt. 1**

**((A.N: I know I uploaded this chapter twice and it still didn't come out right so I placed it into two parts of the story so it wouldn't be as long as it would have. So enjoy and Review!))**

When Ginny came down it was for dinner. She had showered, changed, and made her self look like life was more then perfect. When she came in the twins were there. With a yelp she ran over and crushed them in a hug, "what are you guys doing here?"

George grinned at her, "Gin-Gin as much as we love you your crushing us."

Ginny smiled shyly and released, "so? Got anything for me?"

"Yep," Fred and George said in unison.

"That's not dangerous," her mother, added coming in. "how was your second nap Ginny, dear?"

"Nap?" Ginny asked looking at her confused.

Her mother nodded, "that's why you were missing for the most part of the day."

Harry must have lied to them; Ginny thought warily, "right, sorry must still be a bit sleepy."

Her mother looked at her worried, "you sick, dear?"

Ginny shook her head, depends what you mean by sick, she thought evenly before saying, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Malfoy's fed you?"

"Yep."

"You didn't sleep with the young one did you?"

"Mum!"

"Oh dear," her mother said covering her mouth, "I didn't mean it like that."

Ginny giggled, "No mum I didn't, I had my own room."

Molly looked glad at that and she motioned her to sit, "you need to eat I swear you kids must hide the food that you eat off this table."

"Mum," Ginny groaned, "you know we don't do that!"

Molly gave her a questionable look, "just eat up," she said kissing her head before placing the food down. Ginny smiled smelling the sweet aroma of the food. If she'd marry Malfoy, she'd miss all this. A lump came causing her throat to go dry but she took a sip of her water and tried concentrating on other things…like…

"Harry!" A high pitch voice rang into the house and everyone looked over. Harry came in grinning as Parvati looked like she was ready to kill.

Ginny leaned over to Fred, "why is she still here?"

Fred shrugged; so George answered for him, "Harry asked her to stay apparently," George said leaning closer to the two of them, "I over heard before we all went to play Quidditch. Don't worry Gin-Gin I nailed him twice in the game."

"George!" Ginny said glaring angrily at him.

He placed his hands up defensively, "Kidding, only kidding."

"Honestly Gin, calm down a little will you?" Fred asked his hands had gone up as well.

Ginny sighed, "Sorry," she muttered and looked at the food, all of a sudden she wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. "Tell mum I'm headed to the gardens," Ginny said getting up.

Before anyone else could ask where she was headed too, she left rather quickly into the gardens. Silently she found her was to her favourite tree before she climbed up it into the notch that was good for a seat and sat in it. She closed her eyes feeling her heat beat in pain. What was she going to do? It was already too hard to even hear Harry wanting to have another girl around. How can she manage to see if or when they go out?

He said he loved me…

Ginny hands crumpled into fist…

_How would you feel if he were to marry her without notice?_

True…she probably wouldn't like it either. However, would she honestly go after someone else during that time? No, she loved him too much to even consider it. For Merlin's sake, she didn't kiss Malfoy back when he kissed her!

"Ginny?"

She looked down and met with green eyes. "What do you want?" She said stiffly and he frowned.

"Can I come up?" He asked his eyes looked at her, bore into her making her shiver and turn away.

"Go right ahead," she said not bothering to move as she heard him climb up the tree.


	10. Tree Love: Part Two

**Chapter Eight: Tree Love Prt 2**

Once he reached her, he sat on the branch next to it, "lovely view up here."

"I know," Ginny, said focusing on the sunset.

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. Sure, he never wanted to hurt her. But he didn't even like Parvati…but he wasn't quite sure if he were to say something about it he might land on the ground below, "you alright?"

"Peachy," she muttered willing him to go away.

"Did Malfoy do something to you?" He asked darkly.

She turned to him her eyes in anger, "look Harry," she said, "as much as I like your concern about me I honestly think _someone _else is missing you at dinner."

Harry gritted his teeth, "why would it matter?" He asked his eyes staring darkly at her before he muttered softly, "I love you, Ginny," he said not moving an inch of his body, "you know I do."

Ginny stared at him before looking away, "I hate this," she said just as softly, "I don't want to be with Malfoy." Harry looked at her his eyes glimmered hope, "I want to be with you, honest," Ginny said her head low, "but I can't, you know I can't."

Harry took her hand and tugged it slightly, "sit with me." She smiled and climbed to his branch and sat in his arms. Soon enough a thought occurred in his mind, "the branch won't fall will it?"

Ginny shook her head, "mum charmed it to hold someone as big as Hagrid," Ginny giggled.

Harry smiled and nuzzled into her hair, "I miss your laugh around me," he murmured into her hair before kissing her head.

"I miss being this close to you," she whispered leaning into him with her eyes closed.

"I do too," he said holding her more closer, "I don't ever want to lose you," he said his voice wavered, "and," he added more serious, "I'd never fall in love with someone other then **you**."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I guess I always knew," she said, "I'm sorry I thought there was something between you and Parvati."

"Don't be," he said leaning over and kissing her cheek, "I even thought there was something between you and Malfoy," Harry said chuckling softly against her ear.

She shifted so she was fully sideways to him so she'd have a better look at his face, "Harry," she said softly before closing her eyes and placing her forehead against his.

"Yes?" He asked breathing in her scent.

"I love you," she said opening her eyes and staring into the green depth of them.

He smiled his eyes watered slightly, "I love you so much," he said holding her to him.

She held onto him just as tight not able to say anything anymore only wishing that nothing could pull them apart again…


	11. Harry's Birthday Part One

**Tied Since Birth**

**  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had placed them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter 10

Harry's Birthday Part One

Against Harry's wishes Ginny told him, they should keep it friendship only between them. Although every one in the house watched as it was awkward for them to just kid and be friendly when there was still a slight tension between them.

It was Thursday and she had yet heard from any Malfoy. Sighing she took her parchment and wrote:

_Draco,_

_A party is being held at my house tomorrow noon. This party is for Harry Potter and I wish for you to be here. Do not bother going out for a present for I already bought one. _

_Your fiancé,_

_Virginia_

She folded it up and went off to go find Ron or Harry to use their owls. She found Ron first but thought better of it because she cold imagine Malfoy trying to shoo away pig while he flew excited around him. Walking around a bit she found Harry in the living room playing chess with George.

"Potter," George said shaking his head, "haven't you learn you can't beat a, Weasley?"

Harry scowled and moved his knight. "Check," Harry said triumphant.

George snickered and Ginny smiled, Harry can be so slow, she thought as she saw how George would get him. "Sorry mate," he said moving his brook, "check and mate."

Harry groaned, "I don't understand why I bother with you, Weasley's."

Ginny smiled, "even me, Potter?"

He looked and grin, "Yes, Ms. Weasley, you're the worst."

She rolled her eyes, "mind if I burrow Hedwig?"

Harry shrugged, "course not."

She grinned and went over to peck his cheek. "Thanks," she said before heading back to Ron and Harry's room.

Harry sighed as he watch her go, "much as I don't like my sister off with another bloke it seems to me that you're trying _very_ hard not to do something other then be her friend."

Harry looked up at George and smiled, "don't you have to go see Angelina?"

George looked at the clock, "bugger," he said," see you, Potter," he said with a wink before apparating.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch behind him. He stared at the chess table not quite wanting to shut his eyes. Because he found whenever he did, he saw Ginny.

_**

* * *

**_

It was the day of Harry's birthday and Ginny woke to a chorus of happy birthdays. Groaning, Ginny rolled over and stumbled to of bed. She gazed at the clock nearby and it read nine. Smiling slightly she took everything needed for her to get ready and headed into the bathroom.

Harry laughed as Ron glared at Hermione for placing wipe cream on his cheek. She grinned and he grabbed a napkin mumbling about how crazy she was. Harry turned when he heard someone called out to Ginny. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight of her, Merlin, he thought swallowing and closing his mouth, she's gorgeous.

Ginny wore a green sundress that fit her well. Her eyes were vivid and her hair came down in curls making every move have them bounce slightly. When she turned and met his eye she blushed and he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked blushing.

At noon Ginny sat in front of the fireplace with a cup of lemonade in her hands, his going to be late, she thought staring out her window, I just know it. She watched as Parvati talked animated with Harry who looked a bit flustered. Frowning she turned her gaze and looked at an annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"So this is where you live?" He asked his tone was what made Ginny angry even though she couldn't place what it was.

"Hello to you too, Draco," she drawled sipping her cup of lemonade, "could you look a bit happier?"

He scowled, "how can I when I'm at a party with a bunch of Gryffindors?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her cup down. She stood up and started fixing his tie, "you know, Draco," she said shaking her head as she tightened it, "you really didn't have to wear a suit."

His scowl deepened, "it's just a tie with a dress shirt, you're lucky mother didn't catch me leaving without the jacket."

She raised an eyebrow, "you're mum put you up to this?"

"Up to what?" He drawled, "up to coming or up to wearing the suit?"

"Both," Ginny said simply.

"Coming," he said playing with a curl of her hair, "was a choice because of Potter being here and you being his ex."

She scowled at him but didn't move, "the suit, yes well, that _was_ her idea but don't you think I look ravishing?"

She laughed, "and you wonder why I can't stand being in the same room with your ego and all."

He smirked and kissed her cheek, "are you going to let me see the party or shall we head somewhere more private?"

She rolled her eyes, "let's go on out to the party."

Draco placed out his arm and Ginny hooked onto it, "don't expect much of me," he said warningly.

They stepped out into the gardens, "long as you behave," she said smiling.

He smirked, "everyone's staring," he whispered.

"Paranoid?" She asked teasingly before realizing whom she was with.

He raised an eyebrow, "are you flirting with me, Weasley?"

She smiled shyly, "let's go meet my parents shall we?"

He sighed, "what about Potter?"

"What about him?" She responded as they neared her parents.

Draco looked at her annoyed, "Oh, I don't know, maybe I want to wish him a 'Happy Birthday.'"

She snorted, "Right," she said before coming to her mum. "Mummy," she called her mother turned and smiled before looking at Draco.

"So this is Draco, dear?" Molly asked as she looked at the young boys face.

Draco released Ginny and placed out his hand, "a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled a bit of a blush crawling her cheeks before she called for Arthur who came to her side. "Mr. Malfoy," Arthur said cheerfully, "a pleasure to meet you."

Ginny smiled as she watched Draco looked a bit shocked at the welcome before shaking her father's hand. "I suppose you two would like to carry on the party no less," he mother said before kissing Ginny's head, "I'll see you both at dinner then?"

"Yes mum," she said and then her mother smiled and took her father and went to go say hi to Bill.

"You're parents are nice, Virginia," he drawled before taking her own hand which made her blush.

"Ready to say hi to Harry then?" She asked.

He shrugged and she lead him to Harry.


	12. Harry's Birthday Part Two

**Tied Since Birth**

**  
**Summery: A bond between two enemies since birth had placed them both in a place they don't want to be.

Chapter 10

Harry's Birthday Part Two

Ginny smiled at Harry unsure, "Happy birthday, Harry," she said letting go of Draco's hand and hugging him.

He didn't response to it and when she looked at his face he was glaring at Draco. She went back to Draco's side and he wrapped an arm around her waist before pulling her close. "Happy birthday, Potter," he said his voice dripping with victory.

Ginny shifted and looked down. "Thanks Malfoy," Harry drawled, "didn't knew you cared."

"I don't," he remarked, "but Ginny is _my_ fiancé and I thought it'd be best to say it."

"Well," Harry retorted, "let's just hope you won't have the family down your neck."

Ginny bit her lip and watch Harry's feet walk away. She looked at Draco who looked smug before dragging him into the empty house. "Did you have to go and do that?" She asked her eyes blazing as he stared back.

"Is it my fault the git still wants to be wit you?" He asked.

Ginny bit her lip and walk to the couch, "Merlin, I can't take this."

She heard Draco sigh and sit next to her, "it isn't easy for the both of us, Weasley."

She groaned and closed her eyes before sulking in the couch. She felt his finger lift her chin up so she met his eye, "haven't I told you before?" He asked, "tears don't suit you."

She smiled slightly and he leaned in. She bit her lip before leaning in herself. That was all he needed before placing his lips on her. Shivering slightly she placed her hand on his shoulder and he deepened the kiss. When he pulled away her breath was ragged and she blushed, "Malfoy," she hissed.

He shook his head smirking, "don't 'Malfoy' me you wanted it you know you did."

She frowned. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "you look beautiful after a good snog," he said causing her to blush.

"You wanker," she retorted and he smiled. She swallowed, he looks nice smiling.

He kissed her hand gently, "let's head back, shall we?"

She cocked her head, "will you behave?"

He smirked again, "like a dog."

She grinned, "good," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could get use to this," he murmured kissing her head.

She moved her head so she met his eye, "don't get too attached, Malfoy."

"And why not?" He replied hotly.

"I have a bunch of brothers that'd love to have your head."

"Which one?"

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed and removed her self form him, "you damn wanker."

He laughed, "I was only kidding, Virginia."

She rolled her eyes and headed out with him following. She shivered it was getting close to dinner and the summer air seemed cold. She felt arms go around her and she hesitantly leaned in. "Don't lie," he said into her ear, "you like being with me, admit it."

She rolled her eyes, "must I?"

He chuckled into her ear, "if not I'll snog you in front of your brothers."

"I'd be your fault you'd get hurt," she said simply.

"Yes but," he said, "if they hurt me it'd mean hurting you."

She sighed, "fine," she said in a huff, "you're…alright to be with."

He laughed again and nuzzled into her neck. "I like your family," he said softly resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hmm," she said before leaving his arms, "I think it's about time to open presents." She turned and headed in, "I have to go and grab mine."

He nodded and stuffed his hands in his pocket. He watch her head off and felt something warm crawl in his chest. He shook his head and turned to meet with an angry Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.


	13. Dinner

"Potter," Draco said with an indicating nod, "Weasley."

Ron moved and Harry couldn't stop him as he grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Look, Malfoy, if you do anything to Ginny and I mean anything," he growled into his face, "I'll make the rest of your life a living hell."

"Yes I'm sure our lovely Ginny would like to hear this as well," Draco sneered back before Ron grabbed his throat.

"Look, Malfoy, if you so much as hurt her I'll hurt you just as hard," he snapped before reluctantly letting go and storming off into the house. Draco clutched his throat on reflex and glared at Potter who still stood there.

"His right, Malfoy," he said, his voice icy, "I know I can't have Ginny back, but you hurt her, I'll double the pain Ron sends you," he said before Draco straightened with a smirk.

"Your upset Potter because I have something for once and you can't have it," Draco said as the feeling of Ron's hand slowly disappeared from his throat.

Harry took out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy's throat.

"Harry James Potter!" A voice said behind him making him flinch. He lowered his arm and watch Ginny walk to Draco and glare at him. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Harry lowered his gaze unable to take looking at her while her arm was clasped protectively on Malfoy's arm. "You're taking his side now, eh?" Harry asked his voice still cold.

"Oh don't start this Harry," she huffed, "I haven't took anyone's side."

"Then stop protecting him," he growled.

"Harry Potter, look me in the bloody eyes this instant," Ginny snapped and Harry looked up meeting with fierce amber eyes. "If I don't protect him and he dies because of your anger then I will too!"

Swallowing Harry lowered his gaze once again. Ginny sighed and looked up at Draco, who had been silent before dragging him into the house away from, Harry. Coming in she smiled at everyone and sat at the window seat before motioning Draco to sit with her. Ginny pulled her legs up and moved them so she was comfortable but still sat as a lady.

"What really happen out there?" Ginny asked in a small voice. She looked up at Draco who met her eyes before staring off and out the window.

"Just talk and all that sort, you know Potter." Draco said as Potter himself walked into the room looking a bit pale he smiled as they called everyone over to the middle of the living room.

Ginny clucked her tongue in annoyance as she joined the group. Ron handed Harry his present first. Ginny leaned on her Fred's shoulder as she watched Harry opened the rest of the present. After the small giving form her family Ginny got up and came back with hers. It was a simple little red box.

She sat down in front of him with a small smile before handing it over to him. He met her eyes and for a moment Ginny recreated everything said before. All she wanted was for him to hold her and say he'll rid every bad thing around her like he did with Tom.

Ginny swallowed as she moved her eyes away from his and Harry opened the small box. "This," he said softly before Ginny cut him off.

"It's a present me and mum got." Ginny said quietly, "not much, but it should protect you from pretty good curses."

Harry smiled at her and Ginny met his eye and smiled back, "thanks," he whispered back, "I love it," he said it seriously Ginny looked away and got up.

"Well," her mum said standing with a bright smile hoping to cut the tension, "dinner?"

Ginny swiftly walked to the table as Harry picked up the lion pendant before placing on the chain around his neck. He felt a buzz go through his body and shivered before following the Weasley's and one Malfoy to the table.

Draco sat next to Ginny and felt anger tug him bitterly. The look Virginia and Potter had shared nearly made him want to topple over and kill Potter on the spot. He tried not to scowl but it was too hard. Breathing in he forced a smile, "it smells lovely, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled happily, "it should! Worked on this for quite a while, Draco, dear."

Draco just smiled at took a sip of his water. Ginny tossed him worried glances but he discarded them. Even with that fiery girl sitting next to him he couldn't help but this was the worst possible day of his life…even counting the day he lost his baby brother.

**Author's Note: Re-doing Lovin You look for it!**


End file.
